Catches for sliding windows frequently just consist of a handle which is pivotally mounted on the window, and is movable to engage a lip on the surrounding frame. The handle is biased to a lip engaging grip position by means of a spring. When the catch is to be released, the user must pivot the handle and then must simultaneously pull on the window or door to cause sliding horizontal movement thereof to permit its opening.
The above operation is sometimes difficult. Still further, the above discussed arrangement does not provide a key lock to retain the handle locked in the grip position.